


Sherry Christmas

by stillwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas Fluff, Crazy Neighbor Cas, Drabbles, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlets, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Single Parent!Cas, Single Parents, Voice Kink, alpha!Castiel, hand holding, mechanic!Dean, omega!dean, stripper!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwriting/pseuds/stillwriting
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles to bridge the gap between Christmas and my next story! a gift to anothersherry filled with A/B/O, Crazy Neighbor Cas, and lots and lots of fluff. Each Fic is set in a separate Universe unless specifically stated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sherry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersherry/gifts).



> This chapter has not been edited and thus is subject to change!

Six am on a Monday morning and Dean Winchester was wide awake. He knew instantly, why he was awake, and as god as his witness he was going to kill his upstairs neighbor.

Bagpipes were playing upstairs, loud, obnoxious bagpipes and the soft rhythmic pounding of his neighbor's foot along with it. Dean couldn't stand it, the thin hardwood floors that separated them did nothing to keep the noise from seeping into his apartment, let alone his dreams. He got up, flannel clad and furious and grabbed a broom. Dean began to bang, angrily on his roof top, chips of his popcorn ceiling fell on his shoulder.

"Knock it off up there!" he shouted "People are trying to sleep!" 

The bag-piping stopped, a muffled response came, Dean couldn't quite make it out.

"Thank y-" The bagpipes continued. "Oh, Come on!" Dean glared at his off white ceiling, he stalked off, wearing flannel pajama pants and a white t shirt, he stomped through the freezing hallway, with grit teeth.

He made it upstairs with sustained fury, following the sound of bagpipe to the perpetrator's apartment. Dean pounded on the door with his open palm. The music didn't stop but he heard padding across the floor and the scrape of metal across metal. The noise stopped, and the door creaked open, a chain crossed over the face of a blue eyed, messy haired man. Who stood, completely shirtless at the door.

"Are you the person underneath me?" The man's voice was gruff, completely unexpected from his soft stubbly face, it was almost intimidating.

"Yeah, I-"

"Could you please not bang on your roof? You're throwing off my timing and I have to get this right."

"What?!" Dean all but shouted "Listen here asshat, you shouldn't be playing bagpipe at six in the fu-"

"Bagpipes are for mourning, it is said that they are actually loud enough to be heard in heaven, thus summoning that loved one's ancestors to gather 'round and welcome the departed home." Castiel said, his voice a little bit more sullen 

"Who are you mourning so loudly?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"My fish, Camille." 

"A fish?"

"A Kuhli Loach, the most beautiful little Loach, She deserved so much better." He shook his head and looked down "If you'd like to say a few words, I'd be more than happy to let you in, other than that, leave me, according to her will she wanted to be cremated and I'm not exactly sure how to cremate a fish."

Dean looked bewildered, his brow was furrowed in a permanent You can't be serious look, his mouth was slightly agape "I- I-" He stammered then sighed "Could you just... knock it off?! It's way too early for this, I don't have nearly enough caffeine to handle fish cremation."

"Oh, so you wanna help?" 

❖ 

Dean somehow managed to find himself, at 6:30 in a strangers apartment, he sat legs folded, barefoot on the couch, a hot macbook in his lap and grimace on his face. The blue eyed man was across the room, he had a small white glass jar in his hands where he was writing, "Camille", in careful gold letters, the calligraphy was clearly practiced, and borderline sweet.

He cleared his throat, "uh, I'm uh, Dean, by the way." 

Castiel lifted his head from his work "Nice to meet you, Dean." and immediately he was back to his work 

"Nice to meet you too......?" 

Cas didn't respond, he simply finished looping 'L's together "Normally that would be where you'd tell me your name." Dean said, a little jaded.

"Should I put on a cup of coffee?" 

"Uh, sure."

Cas moved from his little craft to his small kitchenette, he loaded up his coffee pot, "It's very strong, I hope you don't mind." He showed Dean the packaging, it read Dark Magic. 

"That's fine, I've probably had worse." 

Cas nodded knowingly "What do you do for a living, Dean?" he began pulling mugs down from a cabinet, one had a caricature of a bee wearing a cowboy hat, above which read "Beehaw" , the other said "It's a bee thing you wouldn't understand" in the 'e' in Bee shaped like the insect.

Dean tried not to look too disturbed "Uh, ya like bees, huh?"

"They are greatly underappreciated, Dean."

"Okay, buddy." he all but laughed "Does your glassware have to reflect that?"

Cas regarded his mug with a small smile "Absolutely." 

"That's.... nice, I guess." Dean replied 

Castiel paused for a moment, "They were a gift. From my daughter, Claire." 

He pulled out a baking sheet, tin foil and parchment paper, and preheated his oven to 250 degrees, "Too bad I'm going to have to put my fish in the oven."

Dean blinked, the moment of vulnerability suddenly over "Oh, right."

"Would you like to say a few words?" He asks, while pouring coffee into their respective mugs, he adds a spoonful of honey to the it's a bee thing mug and a splash of oat milk.

Dean cleared his throat and faked sincerity "Camille, I didn't know you, but you lead to some of the weirdest, sort of sweet interactions, I've ever had. Have fun in that giant toilet in the sky, I guess." he smiled with the corners of his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh 

"That was beautiful, Dean. Do you want sugar?"

"Yeah, uh, just a scoop'll do."

Cas added his sugar and walked across the room, he handed him the mug and placed his on the end table next to the couch. after that he disappeared into his bedroom, he came back with a fishbowl draped with a towel, his eyes were glossy as he put the fish in the preheated oven.

"So long, old friend." Dean could hear him whisper, Dean looked away, as ridiculous as it was, he felt himself become a little emotional, too.

The sun began to rise outside the window of Cas' apartment, and Dean groaned. The soft blend of light blues and orange filled his east facing window, the white blinds were up so thin beams of sunlight filled the room, streaking across the small apartment.

"Castiel."

"Huh?"

"My name is Castiel. James Castiel Novak, though I've always like Castiel better than James, so I've always been Castiel."

Dean nodded "Cas-tea-eel." He tried it out, "Cas-Teal?"

Cas winced at the mispronunciation, Dean laughed a little "How about I call you Cas?"

He shrugged "Better than my other nicknames." 

"Cas," He repeated "It fits you. Well, Cas, I have to go." He began to get up "I'd like to say it's been fun. It's certainly been exciting." He stretched

"I'll see you again, Dean."

"See ya, Cas."  
❖ 

Two weeks had passed, and Dean hadn't been to see his eccentric neighbor since his bagpipe filled morning and yet wherever he went, he could have sworn Cas was there. He was underneath a rusted out car, oil dripped into a pan beside him as he worked on it. The familiar sound of his mentor's work shoes on the concrete drew his attention, he waited until they stopped beside the car.

"Dean, we have a guy out front, lookin' for ya, you want me to scare him off?" Bobby asked

"Nah." He rolled from under the car to find Bobby wiping his hands with an old towel that did more harm than good. "Who is it? D'you know him?" 

Bobby's brow furrowed "Says he's your neighbor but I've never seen him." 

Dean looked just as confused, he took the towel from Bobby and wiped himself off a little. He walked out into the waiting area, he found a man and a woman sitting shoulder to shoulder, away from a trench coat wearing man he'd seen weeks before.

"Cas?"

"She needs an oil change, and I inferred you're good with your hands."

"You inferred?" Dean chuckled "Okay, well I'll help you in a minute, alright?"

Cas reached out a hand quickly to stop him from moving "Dean, I lied. I saw your picture on the employee of the month wall. Certainly you have to have dexterity to make it to employee of the month." 

Dean huffed out another laugh, Cas smiled softly, a warm feeling flooded his chest and for just a moment he was ecstatic to be sitting in a waiting room. He went over to the corner of the little autoshop and sat next to the water cooler. he took one of the little cone shaped cups and pulled a paint marker from his trench coat's pocket. he mindlessly scribbled and waited for Dean to return.

Before Dean could get back a tall dark haired man came into through the front, he wore a light gray tailored suit and ran a hand through his hair, he stood impatiently tapping his foot. he has a frantic strong presence and the smell of his aftershave wafted across the room, he smelt like the jacket of a book, clean and delightfully gray. After a few moments he presses the bell again, it dings, unheard over the Asia playing in the Garage.

Castiel pipes up "Someone will be out in a minute." The man gives him a look that could only be described as thinly veiled annoyance. He dings the bell again

"I'm comin' I'm comin'," Grumbled Bobby as he entered the room "What can I do for you?"

"My car has been making a strange noise, and I've heard you can help me out."

"Take a number."

"Oh, It will only take a second."

"Yeah, but he was here first." Bobby motions towards Castiel

Arthur scoffs, he looks Castiel up and down "He has time to wait. I have places to be."

Bobby raises an eyebrow, "the only place you gotta be is sitting in this waiting room." 

"You can't be serious! look at him, he's probably just here for your free coffee." He sneered "I'll only be but a second!" 

Dean walked in he looked over to Cas with confusion, then looked over at the stranger, "What's going on Bobby?" 

"Well this-"

"Hello, My name is Arthur Ketch, I was just discussing with your associate my urgent need for you to inspect my car."

Bobby clicked his teeth, his face was beginning to get a little red, "And I was just trying to explain to him. He has to take a number."

"Well then what's the problem?" Dean asks "Take a number."

"There's no one here!" Arthur ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Then you won't have long to wait, will you?" Dean gave him a sly smile, "C'mon Cas, it's your turn." 

Castiel nodded and stuck his hands in his pocket following Dean into the Garage. 

Castiel pulled his car into the garage, a light blue Toyota Prius that Dean laughed at the second he saw it. 

"Really? you couldn't have had a real car?" 

"This car is very tangible Dean, and objectively as real as any other. Besides, she can hear you." 

Dean pats the hood of Cas' car, "Sorry, baby. we'll take good care of you, okay?" Castiel watched him intently, 

"...Dean...why are you sweet talking my car?"

Dean looked up, with a grin "Would you rather I sweet talk you, Cas?" 

"....Uh." 

Dean walked over, his eyebrow raised. "Cas?" 

Castiel's breath hitched as he got closer, Cas backed up slightly, only to hit a metal table covered in tools

"Cas? You alright?" He grabbed a wrench off the table. 

Castiel looked down at his lips then met Dean's eyes, the handsome man towered over him 

"You can sweet talk me, Dean." 

Dean chuckled "Maybe after work."

Ketch was right about one thing, it didn't take long for Dean to finish up with his car. nothing too serious had damaged it, thought that didn't stop Bobby from giving him the "Asshole Fee" for raisin hell. Dean picked up his phone off the work bench and scrolled through his messages. He had two missed calls from Sam, they almost always had lunch together and Dean had lost track of time. He called him back.

❖ 

Sam was walking down a busy street holding a briefcase, in his head he'd describe himself as dressed to the tens. He would never admit this though. He had been working on a case, he had graduated from Stanford and became an elder law attorne, with his wife Elieen by his side. Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket as he turned a corner. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, is this the law office of Moose Winchester?"

"Oh, sorry you got the wrong number, See I thought you might be my brother but really you're just an ass." Sam grinned as Dean's laugh echoed through the phone 

"Sorry I missed our lunch meet,I had to deal with this real pain in the ass guy, Arthur Ketch, he one of yours? smelt like a lawyer."

Sam huffed out a laugh "Maybe, Dean I'll look out for him. It's no problem really, Eileen and I got burgers. Besides this new case I'm working on-"

"The one where the old lady had the hots for you?"

"She doesn't, Dean." Sam screwed up his face in disgust "Anyways, her name is Gertrude Case, now they were charging her twice as much as they needed to right under her nose, and I don't think she's the only one, I think this might be a huge case. Sandpiper's got somethin' fishy going on." 

"Well right on Sammy, get this old lady her money back." 

"I'll try. Besides you're one to talk, how many times have I heard about Castiel this week?" Sam sneered 

"The heart wants what it wants, Sam, even if that's crazy. Sometimes crazy makes it worse."

Sam made a face of disgust that Dean could almost hear "Ew, Dean. Ew." he shook his head "Well what's goin' on down at the shop? Your crush stop by?" 

"Ah... well Bobby's doin' alright and Yeah, I worked on his prius this morning, it kinda feels like I've been seein' him everywhere I go."

As Dean said that, Sam walked past a storefront and stopped short, he paused for a moment, looking through the large glass window  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."

He stepped inside a coffee shop he had stopped in front of and walked right up to the counter, a blue eyed black haired man stood at the front wearing a black apron. 

"Hello, welcome to The Puurrfect cup." The man was straight faced as he said it, "How may I help you?"

Sam went to read his name tag, with a large smile. "Are you Castiel Novak?" He cold hear dean shouting in his ear 

Cas looked confused "Yes...? Do I know you?" 

"Can i get a triple red eye please?" 

Cats covered the couches at the Purfect Cup, Sam went and sat at a cafe table per Cas' instructions and he soon was given his coffee, with a foam cat drawn on the top.

"Dean, you couldn't step within 12 feet of this place without a healthy dose of Benadryl." he murmured "which is a shame, because they have great coffee." Sam took a sip and raised his cup to Cas who was across the room behind the counter 

"What d'ya mean?" 

"Your neighbor is a crazy cat person." 

❖ 

Sam stayed until Cas was cleaning up, he'd hung up on Dean about an hour ago and just enjoyed petting the little grey cat who would come towards him, it'd stick it's white sock covered paws on Sam's shoulder while he was flipping through his paperwork he pulled out a legal pad and scribbled something out onto it. He went up and stuck a tip in Cas' jar. 

"Sorry about earlier, It's just Dean's my brother and I've heard a lot about you recently." Sam said when he went up to the counter 

"huh, small world." a woman with blonde hair snickered in the corner while she drizzled caramel into a clear cup, Castiel gave her a look. 

"Well, tell Dean I said hello." Cas said with a small smile "Hopefully he wasn't too negative." 

Sam shook his head "Oh trust me, Castiel, he didn't say anything negative." Sam had on a goofy grin as Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"Actually could you do me a favor and give this to him?" He handed him the little strip of legal pad paper 

Castiel nodded "After I go home, I'll be sure to do that." 

"Thanks."

Cas watched as Sam walked out the door, he turned to the table he was sitting at and rubbed cat's little head 

"Ready for dinner Jasper?" he asked the cat, who simply stared up with it's wide green eyes. 

He and Meg then wrangled cats, feeding them all in a row, each of their little bowls had their names written on them, Jasper had a pink and blue speckled one at the very front of the line, next to him was Plumpy and Simon. Meg smiled, and got down to their level, the fat minx was her favorite.

"So are you going to your boyfriend's later then?" 

"We've had two interactions I'd hardly call him a boyfriend." 

"Just a booty call then? How cold, Clarence." 

"I just intend to bring him a piece of paper." 

"Suuuure." She laughed 

Cas ignored her and changed the subject "How are you doing lately? you've clearly been pulling all nighters." 

Meg sighed "Finals man, they're killer. Probably not enough Adderall on Earth to get me through them. Claire's not fairing any better, She hasn't left her room in days." 

Castiel sighed "Make sure she drinks water, alright?" 

Meg gave him a mock salute "No prob."

Castiel smiled softly "Thanks, I want you two to take care of yourselves, you can't live off of five hour energy drinks, you learn that the hard way." 

Meg snorted "If it gets the job done, I mean..."

He shook his head and took on a serious tone "I don't want you hospitalized before the end of the semester, Meg."

She winced "Yeah, no, I got it. No hospital trips, no excessive drinking, just hardwork and... focus. It's just, it's so hard.." 

Meg began to lament her college drama, she told Cas about her and Claire's roommate, Ruby, and her barely passing history exam. The man listened patiently, his big blue eyes watching her dramatically speak with her hands, He'd known her ever since she was a little girl. Claire brought her home like a puppy on the side of the road, a scrappy little kid that nicknamed him Clarence after they had watched It's a wonderful life one Christmas years ago. 

About an hour later she left. Cas watched her walk down the empty street, her hands stuffed forcefully into her jacket pockets as she got into her little car. He sighed as he watched her go, and locked up.

❖ 

Castiel stood infront of Dean's apartment door, his anxiety rising by the very second, He had gone home and changed clothes before this, now dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and light washed Jeans. He took a few calming breaths, holding the piece of folded yellow paper in his hand, he knocked on the door. 

A few moments passed and it occurred to Cas that he could just walk away before Dean could answer it, Dressed down in a baggy AC/DC T-shirt and his plaid pajama pants. He looked a little startled when he opened the door "Cas? what are you doin' here?" 

Cas cleared his throat "Uh, Your brother wanted me to bring you this." He awkwardly handed him the piece of paper

Dean read over Sam's neat tight handwriting, blush crept up his collar and his face turned completely red. 

Dean cleared his throat "Well I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble..." Cas tilted his head in confusion 

"What does it say?"

Dean silently handed the piece of paper to Cas. He read it over and smiled

He leaned forward and cupped Dean's face, he pulled him into a soft kiss. 

Dean gasped and the piece of paper fell into the hallway, 'Just kiss him already.'

Castiel pulled away with a grin and Dean chuckled "No Dinner first?" 

Cas shook his head "Thank god for Sam Winchester."


End file.
